The present invention relates to intrusion prevention systems, and more particularly real-time intrusion analysis and signature generation for intrusion prevention systems.
A distributed storage system is a client/server architecture used for storing and accessing data over a network. In a distributed storage system, one or more storage servers are accessible by a number of remote clients and servers in the network. The purpose of distributed storage systems is to store data reliably over long periods of time, using a distributed collection of storage nodes. To ensure reliability, data is replicated (i.e., stored redundantly) across the distributed storage nodes.